User blog:Mndarrr/Template Madness
We've been doing a lot of behind the scenes work on fixing up the wiki's navigation and general appearance. New Recipe Crafting Template The biggest news is the new recipe crafting template! It took quite a while to work out all the little kinks in it, but I'm happy to announce that we have a new template! You can read more about how the template works over on our Crafting template page. But here's how it looks! | ing1name = Apple | ing1num = 10 | ingredient2 = | ing2name = Sugar | ing2num = 1 | ingredient3 = | ing3name = | ing3num = | ingredient4 = | ing4name = | ing4num = | ingredient5 = | ing5name = | ing5num = | makes = 2 | time = 5 min | successRate = }} Adding New Recipe Crafting Template to Pages To add the template, we need to create a new section on the page called "Recipe" and put the box in below that. Once you get the ingredients copied into the crafting template, remove them from the "How to Get" section. Add a bullet point saying "Craft on your Homestead". For an example of this see the Apple Juice page. The crafting template uses little icons for each ingredient in a recipe - above you'll see it uses Apples and Sugar. The icons are actually templates we've created with a picture and a link to the Apple page. If you click on the picture it'll take you right to the information page! In source editing mode, please insert the text into the template (just like the sample on the template documentation page). Missing Templates/Icons Right now, we don't have all the little icon pictures set up - so over the next few days/weeks we're going to have to go through and create 1.5K templates with sprite images of each item. If you link to a template that doesn't exist yet it'll show a red link but that's fine- that'll alert me that we need an icon for it so I can fill in the blanks. The one thousand blanks. Hooray... Icon Update Progress: All Alchemy, Homestead, Collecting and Cooking items have icons, working on creations and components now. Other Navbox templates I created navboxes for all the achievement pages listing out all the related achievement items. That should help us easily navigate between them. These same boxes are on the bottom of most of the regular item pages - though some of the newer items still need to be added to them. I even did the secret achievements check it out! Quest pages are about to get a facelift! Our plan, now that we've got the new beginning stuff all posted, is to create navigation boxes for each quest line and post them on the bottom of quest pages. You can check out the Introductions page for an example. But it looks like this: That should allow you guys to see how far away you are from a specific quest. We get lots of questions about when blueprints or something special unlocks, so instead of having to flip through one by one, you'll be able to see immediately how far you are. Category:Blog posts